Funhouse (Episode)
If you are looking for the location, please go here. Funhouse is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Escape the Night. Episode Summary The Funhouse is open for business. Bloody business. The YouTubers must survive its twisted rooms. Just when they think they’ve mastered all its tricks, the Funhouse has one final twist that leaves them all in shock. Plot The episode begins on October 13th, 1977, with the Carnival Master arriving in town and giving Willie the artifact, The Psychedelic Swirl, that changed him into the 4 faced man to run the Funhouse. Back in the present, 30 minutes after using the Harp of Lazarus, the guests are still waiting for the revived person to return and start to have their doubts. There was a knock and Willie's briefcase is left at the door. They bring it in and try to work out the puzzle within. Soon after, there is a bright light in the other room and Matthew stumbles in. All the guests appear pleased to see him and Nikita quickly sets Matthew to work on solving the puzzle. The puzzle leads them to the artifact, which leads to the Funhouse and Willie. Willie tells them that they will enter the Funhouse one at a time into one of three rooms. When a red light shows, one person has to move to a different room and Willie will also be spinning a wheel to say which room he will enter and capture a guest if they don't hide. While this is happening, Mortimer spins the Psychedelic Swirl and becomes corrupted by the Carnival Master. Matthew is first to enter and arrives in a room full of balloons and a box of sweets where some are missing and need finding and putting into the correct spots. Matthew is shortly joined by Rosanna and Safiya. Nikita, Manny, and Joey enter next into a room that it on its side. The guests soon learn that they must help each other by finding clues in one room that aid in a different room. Having solved the balloons and sweets problem, Willie enters and first captures Matthew. Rosanna and Safiya are left to try and solve a puzzle with different color wheels not knowing that the correct solution is on a sheet in the other room. Having solved the first sideways problem, Willie enters the room and captures Nikita. Joey and Manny try to solve their problem but, they're missing a book which is in the other room. The red light shows, and Rosanna leaves the balloon room taking the book with her and enters the sideways room. Soon after, the red light shows in the sideways room and Joey leaves taking the diagram with them. Each room is then solved but Joey was captured. The remaining guests enter the final room where a button in the middle flashes different colors and around the walls are a different color button that has to be pressed in the same order. Before this is done, Willie enters and captures Manny. Rosanna and Safiya both finish the room and exit the Funhouse, finding two light bulbs and a note telling them they must decide out of the people captured who is entering the Funhouse Challenge. They return to the Divine Lounge and are confused that only Calliope is there. The two of them discuss ruling out Matthew because he has only just come back and Joey as they believe they need him still and because Rosanna has become very protective of him, leaving only Manny and Nikita. Safiya picks Nikita and Rosanna picks Manny. Matthew and Joey are released while Manny and Nikita enter the Funhouse once more. Matthew and Joey return to the Divine Lounge. In the first room, the guests have to put a load of sweets in order by tasting them. Nikita finishes first and heads to the second room. In the second room, they have to throw 5 bean balls into holes in the wall. Nikita is the first one to finish again. In the final room, the guests must solve the riddle to win.' Nikita' is the first one to finish the challenge while Manny is still in the other room, meaning that Manny should die. However, they both exit the Funhouse with no sign of Willie, but the remaining light bulb is there and a note telling them that the one who voted for the winner will die. Back in the Divine Lounge, the group discusses the note they found in the Sweets Room, stating that the Carnival Master has corrupted one of them. Soon Willie enters and kills Safiya by stabbing her with a fishhook. He then becomes happy, waves goodbye, and walks off. Soon after, Manny and Nikita return and tells them what the note said. Neither of them seems to be sad that Safiya is dead, and Nikita's attitude causes Matthew to shout at her. Joey dispels the fighting for now, telling them that this is what they want, for them to be against each other. The episode ends with a shot of Matt glaring at Nikita. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Matthew Patrick * Rosanna Pansino * Safiya Nygaard * Manny Mua * Nikita Dragun * Mortimer * Calliope * Willie * Betty * The Carnival Master Trivia * This episode features the first ever return of a dead guest, with Matt being resurrected after his death at the hand of The Strong Man through the use of The Harp of Lazarus Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with resurrections Category:Seventh episodes